Believing In Love
by SheWhoMustNotBeNamed73029375
Summary: <html><head></head>After Calypso rejects Leo, Leo is heartbroken, every girl he likes is waaay out of his league or finds someone else. Reyna has fallen in LOVE with two heroes, one who finds a girlfriend, and one who already has one. Both Reyna and Leo have lost any reason to believe in true love, yet could they prove themselves wrong? this is a leyna fanfic. Please read and Review!</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Thank-you for coming to this story, and for actually reading the 'authors note' in my fan fiction, "Hogwarts? What?"**

**So I'm starting a new story (obviously) and it is going to be a leyna fanfic.**

**I will try to update consistently, but sometimes life gets in the way. **

**Well, Anyway… Please read and review! I love feedback from my readers!**

Reyna's POV

Reyna had had enough.

It had been weeks after the giant war had been won. And now it seems like everything is back to normal.

Octavian nagging to be praetor, Frank stealing her jellybeans, and mind numbingly boring senate meetings.

She was fed up!

She did suppose it was better that the Greek and Romans now were allies, the less of Octavian calling for war, the better.

Reyna sighed and collapsed into her couch in her Small house in the city.

"Ugh," she said out loud, "if I have to survive one more meeting like that, I think I might kill someone!"

Her metal dogs, Aurum and Argentum came running to Reyna, for they heard her voice.

They started barking loudly, and Reyna laughed,

" Yes, yes… I love you, too!"

She giggled as they tackled her. Over the years she's gotten used to the heavy weight of her dogs.

Suddenly Aurum tilted his head, and oil came spilling out of his gold ear.

"Oh, no!" Reyna cried,

"Wait there! I'll be right back!" and she dashed out of her living room into a small kitchen, leaving Aurum with oil still pouring out of his ear and a confused look on his pointed face, like, 'What did I do wrong?'.

Reyna grabbed a drachama from a stack on her counter, and grabbed a prism that she owned just for this purpose, sending iris messages. A way of communication she just picked up from the Greeks.

"Oh Iris, goddes of the rainbow, please except my offering and show me Leo at camp half-blood."

The air shimmered in front of her and Leo appeared in view, clearly tinkering on a device.

"Leo?" Reyna said. Leo didn't respond.

"Leo, Leeeoooo!" she called, still no answer.

Finally, getting fed up, she screamed,

"LEO!"

Leo jumped and whipped his head around,

"HOLY HEPHESTUS! Reyna?" he said in wonder, massaging his neck.

Reyna blushed,

"Sorry for disturbing you, but Aurum tilted his head, and oil spilled out. I need you to fix him. Please."

Leo started laughing, and Reyna was very confused.

"What? Did I say something wrong?"

"No, no!" Leo laughed, "Actually the same thing happened to Festus, over here!" he replied, gesturing over the the metal dragon he recently reassembled.

Reyna cracked a smile, and Leo pretended to gasp in amazement.

"Reyna smiles? Its a miracle!"

She scowled at Leo,

"Shut it, Valdez,"

Leo mock bowed,

"Oh yes your royal praetor-ness, anything for you!"

Leo quipped, wiggling his eyebrows.

Reyna facepalmed.

"yes, anyway. Please fix Aurum!"

"Okay miss praetor, just give me a couple seconds.

Reyna was confused, but waved her hand through the image, scattering the mist.

**okay.. has anyone read BLOOD OF OLYMPUS yet? I have finished it and it was amazing! PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU HAVE READ IT YET! I LOVE IT AND NOW I HAVE TO WAIT ANOTHER WHOLE YEAR FOR HIS NEXT SERIES TO COME OUT! AHHHHHH! *cries in corner* Sooooo anyway… thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Aaaaand… chapter 2 is up! yayyy! THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVEIWS! YOU ARE ALL SOOO VERY AMAZING! I saw maze runner… it was awesome! Has anyone else seen it? I followed the book nicely… I think… it has been a while since I have read it. Tell me if I'm wrong… but once again, thank you for the reviews! Please keep reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THIS STUFF! OKAY? OKAY.. *cries about fault in our stars***

Reyna's POV

There was a knock on the her door about five minutes after she cleared the mist.

"Octavian? If thats you, go AWAY! You will NEVER be praetor!" she called at the door, figuring it was the person she dreaded having to talk with.

She trudged to the door, and swung it open.

"I thought I told you to leave," Reyna said glumly, not even looking at the person standing in the doorway.

"Why Reyna! If I knew that was what you felt for me, I wouldn't have wasted this trip!" a sarcastic voice spoke back.

Reyna flicked her head up,

"Leo?!"

Leo grinned, "Well hello, your praetor-ness,"

"What- where- how?" Reyna stuttered, but Leo pushed past her and greeted, her dogs.

"The silver one is Argentum, right?"

Reyna just nodded in disbelief.

"Oh! So you must be Aurum! Oh, yes, I can see the oil on your ear right now!"

Leo spoke to her gold and silver dogs, who were rubbing their bodies up against Leo's legs,"

Reyna was shocked out of her frozen state.

"They have never seen you before, right?"

Leo nodded,

"And they love you!"

Leo grinned,

"It's just my charming personality! Now let get to work on Aurum, give me a couple minutes."

"Okay," Reyna replied nervously, "Just don't hurt him,"

Leo pulled a wrench and a small hammer out of his tool belt and got to work.

Reyna hovered nervously behind him mumbling,

"be careful, be careful,"

Don't worry, Reyna, I am pro at this!" he laughed as he whacked Aurum's head with the hammer. Reyna flinched,

"Calm down, _reina_,"

Reyna was distracted immediately. Did he just call her _reina_? That meant 'queen' in spanish. More importantly… Leo knew spanish?!

"All done, you praetor-ness." Leo grinned as he put his tools back into his belt."

Reyna just stared at him,

"You speak spanish?!"

Leo looked surprised,

"You speak spanish?"

Reyna gave a small rare smile,

"I grew up in puerto rico,"

"Oh, cool! My mom spoke spanish, so I picked it up quickly," Leo paused,

"oh, and I also know morse code… but thats not very helpful,"

he shuddered.

"Well, anyway, thank you Leo! I will make sure to call you again incase one of my dogs malfunctions!"

Leo saluted to reyna, grinned cheekily,

"_mi reyna_," and slipped out of her small flat, tripping slightly over the doorway, stubbing his toe, and swearing profusely in spanish.

Reyna chortled and waved good-bye.

The next day

Reyna woke up to bright sunlight and a loud noise outside. She cursed under her breath as she yanked the cover off her body and immediately curled her legs up to her chest and shivered. It was freaking cold in her house.

Reyna got dressed in jeans and a T-shirt, for her armor was being repaired because of the battle, and trudged into the kitchen looking for coffee, or better, hot chocolate.

Just as she grabbed her mug, she heard a scream outside of her flat.

Her brain went on alert and she raced outside.

A amazing sight met her eyes.

"Leo…" she muttered and gazed at the crazy sight infront of her.

It was a HUGE bronze dragon who roared flames, and on top of it sat a smirking latino boy.

"LEO!" she called, "GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!"

Leo laughed and slid down the tail of the dragon.

"What do you need, your preator-ness?"

"What is the MEANING of this!" she said forcefully.

"I'm going to bring my girl back!" Leo cheered,

"girl?"

"My girl, Calypso!"

Reyna smiled slightly, and instead of yelling at him, she said,

"you go, Leo, go get your girl,"

Leo whooped and climbed back on the dragon,

"WOOHOO! LETS GO GET CALYPSO, FESTUS!" and he flew off.

The campers just stood there in shock, they didn't even know what happened, well… until reyna clapped.

"What are you doing! Get to work!" she hollered, and all the campers jumped and ran to their designated jobs.

Reyna smiled at Leo, she knew latin, and according to Leo he was going to get his girl on Happy the dragon.

Reyna walked back to her flat and opened the door. Yet, instead of the falt being empty, someone was waiting for her… IN HER HOUSE.

"Octavian? What are you doing in my house?" she asked, her voice low and dangerous. Octavian had grew over the summer, he had gotten stronger and taller than her. He could be a potential threat.

"Well, I thought we would work well together. With me about to be praetor and you already praetor…" he said with a smirk and stepped closer to her.

Reyna was disgusted,

"Are you suggesting that we get together?"

Octavian put his hands on her waist, Reyna shuddered and brushed his hands off,

"And you will **never **be praetor," she hissed with malice, "Now OUT and never return… I never want to see your face again!"

Octavian smirked again at that and roughly forced her lips against his, then strutted out of the house like nothing happened.

Reyna stood paralyzed for a moment, then went to take a shower, eager to get the felling of octavian off her.

She prayed that he would never disturb her again, yet little did she know, this was only the beginning.

**AN: To all my Lovely readers… THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! I loved reading your reviews, they keep me going! And if the reviewer who read my story Hogwarts? What? is reading this thank you for the blue donuts… (::) I loved them, you were right… they were delicious! haha, but seriously… the reviews keep me writing! love you guys!**


End file.
